Unseen Love
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Miku Hatsune is in love with her best friend Kaito. But the problem is, He's got a girlfriend.Will she come in between these two? or will Miku finally be able to tell Kaito how she feels. Miku x Kaito story Rated T for now but could go up to M later on.


I opened my eyes to the sun shining through the window.A small smile formed on my lips.I sat up and stretched.

My long teal hair fell over my shoulder as I stood up.I ran to the window and opened it. It was a beautiful and sunny day.

I inhaled the fresh air as I leaned against the window seal.I had to get ready for school soon. So I wanted to enjoy the day while I could.

My name is Miku Hatsune.I'm a senior in high school. So this was my final year at Vocaloid High.

I love to sing and hang out with my friends,Rin Kagamine and Luka Megurine. But most of all,I was in love with my best friend,Kaito. He didn't know of course.I want to tell him how I feel.

But fear stopped me. Fear of ruining our friendship,fear of rejection.I was so scared of losing him altogether.

The worse part of all this? He has a girlfriend, Meiko Sakine. She was alright I guess. But I don't think Kaito is truly happy with her.

I shook my head as I sighed. Outside was beautiful but inside my mind,was a wild wind storm.

I heard a whistle from below me.I looked down to see Kaito waving at me. He was grinning that beautiful grin.

I smiled and waved back at him."Hey Kaito!"

"Were you day dreaming again?" He asked as He laughed.

I blushed and chuckled."Yeah.."

He smiled and ran a hand through his blue hair."Are you gonna let me in or what?"

I gasped and quickly grabbed my robe."Be right down!" I shouted to him.

Practically flying down the stairs.I quickly opened the door. Kaito stood there,holding his back pack.

"Still haven't gotten dressed,Miku?" He teased as He closed the door behind him.

I tightened my robe and glanced up at him"Well...I _was_ day dreaming." I said meekly.

Kaito smiled softly at me and ruffled my hair."Well get to it. We don't want to be late."

I giggled and lightly touched his hand."I'm a little surprised Meiko isn't here."

He shrugged as he sat on the couch."She volunteered to drive but I told her it wasn't necessary."

He did? I wondered why he didn't want to ride with her.I smiled softly at him."I take it she didn't like what you decided?"

Kaito smiled sadly."No she didn't." His smile was a sad one.I couldn't stand it.

I went to stand in front of him. He looked up at me.I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him into a tight embrace.

I placed my face in the crook of his neck.I was breathing him in. He was so warm.I always felt so safe in his arms.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist. His hands were on my lower back.I could feel his breath on my neck. He had layed his face on the back of my neck.

His grip on me tightened as I heard him whisper softly."Thank you,Miku."

My fingers went through his soft blue locks.I was enjoying this so much. My eyes started to tear.I buried my face back in his neck.I loved him so much.

Suddenly I felt his fingers going through my hair.I hadn't fixed my hair yet,so it was still over my shoulders.

Kaito chuckle softly."You should wear your hair down more often."

Confused by his words.I slowly pulled back,peering up at him."What?"

His blue eyes met mine. His fingers were still threading through my teal locks."You look beautiful like this."

My heart skipped a beat at his compliment. Sure he's said my hair looks nice before. But there was something different this time.

A lone tear escaped my eye. Kaito frowned and wiped it away."What's wrong?"

I shook my head and I reluctantly stepped out of his arms."N-nothing.I just..I watched a sad romantic movie last night.I'm still crying over it." I lied.

I wanted to tell him how much his words meant to me.I wanted to say that's why I was crying. But I had to lie.

Sniffing softly.I looked up at him."I guess I should go get dressed or we will really be late."

He nodded and stared after me as I ran up stairs.

* * *

I quickly pulled on a blue skirt and pink tank top.I brushed my hair and styled it a little but I left it down.I applied some pink lip gloss and looked for my shoes.

I finally gathered my bag and ran back downstairs. Kaito was leaning against the wall near the kitchen.

"I'm ready!" I called as I skipped over to him.

He smiled and followed me out the door.

We were walking to school when a red car pulled up in front of us. It was blocking our way,the car door opened and out stepped Meiko.

She strutted over to Kaito and placed her hands on her hips."I still can't believe you didn't want to ride with me!"

Kaito sighed and rolled his eyes."That's because you wouldn't do it if Miku was with us." He hissed back at her.

My eyes were wide. They were having a fight about me? I shifted my bag on my shoulder uncomfortably.

"Well...your my boyfriend! I'm only suppose to give you a ride!" She screeched.

Hearing her shout at him,made my blood boil.I stepped up to her."Leave him alone!"

Kaito looked down at me in surprise. Meiko folded her arms across her chest. She glared down at me."Shouldn't I be saying that to _you_?"

What? I frowned at her."I don't know what your problem is. but why don't you just leave him alone?"

Kaito put a hand on my shoulder and looked back at Meiko."She's right. Why don't you just go and cool off. We can try this again,when your calm."

He took my hand and led me away from Meiko. Shocked at his actions,Meiko just glares at us from behind.

I looked up at Kaito then back at Meiko. What did she mean,_Shouldn't I be saying that to you_?

* * *

My fingers interlocked with his.I felt him squeeze my hand as we continued walking.

"K-Kaito?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied,looking down at me.

"What did she mean by that? When she said,shouldn't I be saying that to you?" I asked softly,looking at him for a response.

Kaito sighed and then turned to me."Because she's jealous of you."

I gasped at him in shock."Jealous of me? Whatever for?"

His other hand took mine in his. He squeezed my fingers softly."She knows how close we are. And she's jealous of that."

I shook my head and looked at our joined hands.I can see how this would make her jealous. It must look like something else to other people.

I took a shaky breath and laughed lightly."I guess I can understand that. Our hand holding..might look different to others."

Kaito sighed as he looked at the direction we left Meiko."She just doesn't understand how important you are to me."

Important? I glanced up at his beautiful face."I-Important? how important?"

He looked back at me and placed a hand on my head. His fingers softly threading through it."So very important." He whispered.

There he goes again. Those kind soft words stir a lot of tears inside me.I blinked them away and shook my head.I smiled up at him."We should uh..get going."

* * *

We ran to school still in hand and hand. We weren't late thankfully. We saw a lot of people heading inside.I soon saw my other friends Luka and Rin standing by the double doors.

They were probably waiting for me.I slowed my steps as I looked at Kaito."Well I'll see you later."

He smiled as he saw Luka and Rin waiting for me."Okay."

I slowly started walking towards the school. Our fingers slowly parted with each other.I glanced back at Kaito as I walked.

He just smiled at me and walked towards his other friends. Len and Gakupo.

My heart was beating fast as I ran towards my friends."Luka! Rin!"

They smiled as they saw me running towards them."Hey Miku!"

Rin looked the direction of Kaito."You and Kaito came here together?"

I nodded slowly and followed her gaze."Yeah..but we ran into Meiko on the way here."

Luka frowned."Uh oh, what happened?"

So I told them.I told them how angrily Meiko yelled at Kaito. How she said shouldn't I be saying that to you.

Rin rolled her eyes."She's just jealous of the bond you have with Kaito."

I sighed as we followed the rest of the students inside."Yeah but...when we hold hands. Does it look like something more to everyone else?"

Luka placed a comforting hand on my shoulder."Maybe a little. But Miku..you and Kaito both know it's not. So try not to worry."

" You guys are really close. It's 's bound to look more like dating to other people." Rin agreed,opening her locker.

I opened my locker and looked at my reflection in my little mirror."Maybe we should stop."I whispered.

"I thought you loved holding his hand?" Luka asked,getting her books and closing her locker.

"I do!" I insisted quickly."B-But if what we're doing is causing problems...maybe it's best to stop?"

Rin wrapped her arm around mine and led me towards class."Let's just forget about that stupid Meiko for now! You guys aren't doing anything wrong."

* * *

We walked into the classroom. It was full of students gathering into their seats.I looked up and saw Kaito sitting at the back,with Gakupo.

I lightly waved to him. He spotted me and smiled,waving back.I took my seat in front. Rin was to my right.

The teacher soon arrived and began teaching.I was lost in my thoughts. Was I really causing Kaito problems with Meiko?

But all we do is hold hands. Its not like I kiss him in front of her. She's such a bitch.I don't get what he sees in her.

It's true I don't care for Meiko. But Kaito likes her,so I try to be nice to her as I possibly can. For Kaito's sake.

But today when she yelled at him. Something inside me snapped.I don't know what happened. But I couldn't stand her yelling at him like that.

"Miss Hatsune!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked teacher. Who was glaring at me.

My eyes widened and I blushed."Oh..I'm so sorry.I just spaced out."

The teacher rolled her eyes."Please pay attention!"

I blushed once more."Y-yes ma'm."

The class laughed at me.I groaned and hid my face in a book. How embarrassing.

* * *

Soon class was let out and I slowly gathered my things. Rin chuckled at me"I still can't believe you got her mad on the first day!"

I playfully glared at her."Shut up Rin!"

We both laughed together as we walked out into the hallway. Luka met us at our lockers. She had different classes then us but we were able to eat lunch together.

Rin ran right up to her."Luka! Miku spaced out and got the teacher mad!"

I smacked her with my notebook."Rin! shut up!"

Luka chuckled lightly and leaned against the lockers."Still thinking about this morning?"

I nodded and shoved my books in my locker.I leaned against it."Yeah...my mind is still reeling from it."

Rin nudged me in the shoulder."I think it's still reeling from Kaito."

Luka and Rin were the only ones who knew how I truly felt about Kaito. They were truly my best friends. Aside from Kaito of course.

"Miku!"

I turned at my name being called.I saw Kaito running over to me. He smiled and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder."Hey."

I smiled at him."Hey Kaito."

He looked over at Luka and Rin."Ladies,how is your day going?"

Rin giggled slightly and Luka nudged her in the stomach.I frowned at her. What was she giggling about?

Luka smiled brightly."It's going fine." She looked at me."We'll see you at Lunch Miku."

She and Rin headed off as I stared after them. God,could they be anymore obvious?

I shook my head and laughed lightly."They are weird sometimes."I try to say casually as possible.

Kaito shrugged and tapped me lightly on the head."Wanna grab some lunch?"

Lunch with him? I'd love that idea. Or at least I used to. But the events of this morning were still fresh in my mind.

"I uh would like to but I got to do some...school work." I hated myself for lying to him.

Kaito frowned down at me."It's lunch time." He chuckled."Surely the school work can wait for a bit."

My eyes fell to the floor.I felt my resolve crumble.I looked up at his beautiful blue eyes pleading with me.

"A-alright." I said meekly.

He smiled brightly and took my hand in his."Let's go then."

* * *

I let him lead me out into the fresh air,we sat and eat under the cherry blossom tree.

We laughed and casually talked about the day so far.I glanced over at him,playing with the end of the bread on my sandwich."So..h-have you seen Meiko?"

He nodded his head as he leaned back against the tree."Yeah.I saw her but she didn't want to talk. She was still fuming."

Still fuming huh? I felt my heart sank at what I'm about to say.

"T-Then maybe we should stop being so close." I said over at him for his reaction.

Kaito looked at me hurt before he responded."You..want to stop being friends?"

I shook my head and slid a little closer to him."That's not what I meant.I just meant...like stop holding each others hands."

I hated my mouth for even opening and saying those horrible words.

He looked down at the ground. Then his eyes met mine again.I could see the hurt that I surely just caused.

"But it's a friend thing. It's comfort." He whispered.

My eyes started to well. I dropped my gaze to the ground."I- I know that Kaito...but it's causing problems for you. I don't want that."

I wanted to erase that pained look on his face.I wanted to just kiss it all away and tell him how much I love him.

"Kaito!"

A voice interrupted. I saw Meiko looking across the campus.I sighed and looked at Kaito. Who was still looking down at the ground.

"Kaito!" Meiko called once again.

He stood up and threw his food away.I thought he was going to go to Meiko. But instead he grabbed my hand and lead me across the campus.

* * *

I looked at him in surprise."Kaito...where are we going?"

He pulled me into the school building and we entered an empty classroom. He dropped my hand and locked the door.

My heart was beating a mile a minute. Why did he lock the door? I couldn't tell what he was thinking because he wasn't looking at me.

I stood there nervously waiting for him to say something. He finally looked at me. His blue eyes softening as he put a hand on my head.

"Miku...I don't care what Meiko or anyone else thinks.I need to be able to hold hands with you ." He spoke tenderly.

Kaito sat on the teachers desk and beckoned me over with his fingers.I slowly came over to him. His hand captured mine in his. He pulled me close so that I'm standing between his legs.

I felt my cheeks warm at the contact. We're really close to each other...

He suddenly pulled me into his embrace. His arms around tightened around me.

"I need you in my life,Miku." He continued."Meiko can either accept it or..it's over between us."

My eyes widened and I pulled back.I looked at him in the eyes."Y-You would rather have me in your life then her?"

Kaito nodded slowly."You're my best friend."

His other hand cupped my cheek. He just looked at me in the eyes.I couldn't breathe,I couldn't move.I was under his spell.

I saw his gaze lower to my lips.I gasped lightly.D-did he just...?

"Miku." He whispered,slowly leaning towards me.

My eyes widened and I quickly closed them.I-Is he going to kiss me?!

**"Ring"**

My eyes reopened at the sound. Kaito sighed as he pulled out his cell phone.

I swallowed hard and wrapped my arms around myself. He frowned and looked up at me.

"It's Meiko."

Of course it is.I responded slowly,swallowing what I was really feeling."You should answer it."

**"Ring"**

Kaito stood up and placed a kiss on my forehead. Then He turned on his phone and answered it.

"Hello? yeah sorry I had to go to the bathroom."

I turned my back towards him. What just happened? Was he about to kiss me? My mind was swimming in thoughts.

I placed my hand on my heart.I don't think my heart can take much for of this. It was beating so fast.

I heard him end the call and He came over to me."So can we still hold hands,Miku?"

Shutting my eyes tightly.I nodded slowly."I-I guess."

Kaito walked in front of me and pulled me into his arms. He secured his arms around me"Thank you. Miku" He whispered in my ear.

I snuggled into his neck.I wanted to stay like this forever. His hands ran through my hair and down to my waist.

This reminds me of this morning.I had hugged him to comfort him. Now he was hugging me.

I slowly pulled back and placed my hands on his shoulders."So..what did Meiko say?"

Kaito pulled back and sighed."She says she's sorry and wants to apologize to you too."

I averted my gaze to the floor."I..see."

Kaito's hand cupped my chin and made me look up at him."I understand if you don't accept her apology."

Please Kaito. Don't be so nice to me. Please don't make me love you more then I already do.

I took my head out of his hands.I took a step back."You..should go to her."

He nodded slowly and stood up straight."I know. But I just wanted to make sure that your okay."

I felt my eyes welling up again.I shook my head and put on a fake smile."I'm fine. Y-you shouldn't keep her waiting."

Kaito squeezed my hand once more before unlocking and heading out the door.

I ran towards the door and closed it.I sank against it,folding my legs up against my chest.I finally let out the tears I've been holding.

Kaito...

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_I've been wanting to write a Miku x Kaito story for many years. So I thought I would start one._**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**


End file.
